FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a cleaning tape for cleaning a surface of a magnetic head along which slides a magnetic recording medium (medium sliding surface). More particularly, it relates to a cleaning tape having a magnetic layer and adapted for reproducing video signals recorded on the magnetic layer and for cleaning the medium sliding surface.